El encuentro con Soujiro
by happy-sagara
Summary: El Kenshingumi se topa con Soujiro en unas vacaciones q tienen un poco d todo.


FANFIC DE SAMURAI X ¨ El encuentro con Soujiro ¨ Era un hermoso día soleado en el dojo Kamiya, la primavera acabaría pronto y prometía ser un precioso verano; los árboles de cereza ya habían abierto sus pétalos y el sol proporcionaba agradable calor. Kenshin (como de costumbre desde que vive con la mandona de Kaoru), estaba haciendo la limpieza de los pisos mientras la fresca brisa agitaba sus cabellos pelirrojos. Kaoru mientras tanto decidió preparar una de sus horribles comidas, por lo que Yahiko decidió hacerla mejor él, (lo habrá hecho a propósito?). También habían enviado al pobre de Sano a calentar el baño de Kaoru. Ésta se había ido de compras al mercado. - Vaya, ya me cansé de esto, vine porque pensé que me iban a dar comida gratis, pero en vez de eso me pusieron a trabajar - murmuró malhumorado Sano. Tranquilízate Sano, piensa que al menos Yahiko está preparando una rica comida - trató de animarlo Kenshin. Bueno, la comida de Yahiko no me ilusiona mucho, no sé si me entiendas - respondió con el mismo humor Sano. Oye yo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, además, qué preferías, que cocinara yo o que cocinara Kaoru - gritó enfadado Yahiko. Como si fuera una gran opción, el único que soporta los platillos de Kaoru es Kenshin - replicó Sano. Sí, no cabe duda que el amor es ciego y todo lo soporta - corroboró Yahiko. ¿Oro? - Dijo Kenshin con sus ojitos de garabato. En el restaurante Akabeko, Kaoru no dejaba de estornudar: Cielos, Kaoru, creo que debiste pescar un resfriado - le dijo preocupada Tae. No pasa nada Tae, deben estar hablando de mí, es el costo por ser una chica tan bella - suspiró emocionada Kaoru. (Aparecen pequeñas gotitas en las cabezas de Tae y de Tsubame). Aún así tiene un color pálido, señorita Kaoru, y ha sido una primavera muy calurosa - replicó Tsubame. - Ya lo tengo, propongo algo - dijo Tae chasqueando los dedos. ¿Qué? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Tsubame y Kaoru. ¡Pues vayámonos de vacaciones a la montaña! - respondió animada Tae. ¡Sí!, es una gran idea, Tae - exclamó Tsubame. ¡Estoy segura de que a los muchachos también les gustará la idea! - dijo Kaoru feliz. También habrá que invitar al doctor Genzai, a Susume, Ayame y a Megumi - sugirió Tae. Es cierto, yo les avisaré que se reúnan en el dojo Kamiya en una hora - dijo alegremente Tsubame. (Éstas últimas proposiciones no le agradaron mucho a Kaoru). Al mismo tiempo en el consultorio del doctor Genzai: Quédese quieto y no le dolerá, amigo - le decía Megumi a un paciente. ¡Ayyyyy!, realmente duele mucho, doctora - repetía el paciente. Megumi, la anciana viuda Janta regresó por más medicina y por su diagnóstico - le gritó el doctor Genzai. Megumi, hay bastante gente aquí afuera - exclamó Ayame. Bastante, bastante - repitió Susume. ¡Ah, estoy harta de esto!, He tenido demasiado trabajo últimamente y nada de tiempo para mí - dijo exasperada Megumi. Ni para Sanozuke - murmuró divertido el doctor Genzai. (Megumi miró con malos ojos esto y poco le faltó para golpear al doctor). Es decir, también creo que hay que tomar un descanso - añadió el doctor. ¡Descanso, descanso! - dijeron animadas Ayame y Susume. Es una buena sugerencia, podríamos ir a tomar el té a la montaña Fadel - pensó Megumi. Debe estar hermosa en esta época - corroboró el doctor. Y debe ser muy romántica - dijo para sí Megumi, con sus orejitas de zorro. Hey, pero yo necesito volver la próxima semana - protestó el molesto paciente. ¡Oh, usted cállese o le pondré una inyección! - lo amenazó Megumi al ser sacada de sus fantasías. A esto el doctor rió nervioso y las niñas cantaron felices. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Megumi fue a contestar: Señorita Megumi, soy Tsubame, les avisamos que pensamos hacer un pequeño viaje y queríamos saber si podían ir; nos reuniremos en el dojo Kamiya en una hora para ponernos de acuerdo - informó Tsubame. Claro, por qué no, pero ¿también irá esa tonta de Kaoru? - respondió Megumi traviesa. Al oírlo, Kaoru se puso furiosa y tomó el teléfono (qué buenos oídos): Porque si no va a ir sería una lástima, será una excelente oportunidad para estar a solas con Ken - continuó Megumi. Pero seguramente tú tampoco podrás ir Megumi, me dijeron que hay mucha gente fuera del consultorio - contestó enojada Kaoru. Oh, yo dejaría mi trabajo con mucho gusto por Ken - suspiró Megumi. Bien, pues te informo que yo también voy - siguió enojada Kaoru. Mala suerte, sólo espero que tú no prepares los bocadillos del camino - replicó riendo Megumi. ¡Te voy a.. ! - empezó Kaoru, pero Tsubame la quitó del teléfono antes de que terminara. Los esperamos - se despidió mientras reía nerviosa Tsubame. Nos vemos allá - contestó Megumi y dejó el teléfono. ¿Y qué querían? - quiso saber el doctor. Parece que no somos los únicos que pensamos en irnos de vacaciones - respondió Megumi. ¡Magnífico!, entonces ayúdame a cerrar el consultorio - dijo alegre el doctor Genzai. ¡Nos vamos de paseo, nos vamos de paseo! - exclamaron las niñas. Tenemos que reunirnos en el dojo Kamiya en una hora - agregó Megumi. Más tarde en el dojo Kamiya: Entonces la señorita Megumi y el doctor Genzai llegarán pronto con las niñas ¿no es así Kaoru? - preguntó Kenshin. Así es - confirmó Kaoru. Me parece muy bien, pero, no viajaremos de nuevo en tren ¿o sí? - preguntó asustado Sano. Sanozuke, sigues con ese tonto miedo a los trenes - lo regañó Kaoru. ¡No es mi culpa!, no puedo evitar desconfiar de una cosa como esa que se mueve con el vapor de una tetera - protestó Sano. Ya te expliqué que no se mueve así - exclamó Kaoru. Además recuerda que nos asaltaron la última vez - le recordó Sano. Eso ya lo sé, pero no volverá a ocurrir porque... - en ese momento sonó el timbre y se levantó para abrir. Qué bueno que vinieron, pasen, solamente faltaban Uds. - los recibió Kaoru. Gracias, gusto en verlos a todos - respondió cortés el doctor Genzai - pero me temo que ya me voy. Pero doctor, cómo que ya se va - replicó Kaoru. Bien, la doctora Megumi y yo acordamos que alguien debía quedarse para atender a los pacientes, y como ella ha sido la que más ha trabajado yo me quedaré; y alguien tiene que cuidar el dojo también - explicó el doctor. (Al oír esto Sano emitió un leve suspiro de alivio). Después de desearles buena suerte el doctor les dejó a las niñas y se fue. Ya que estamos todos aquí planeemos el viaje - sugirió Kaoru mientras todos se sentaban para el té. He pensado que podemos ir a la montaña Fadel, está muy bonita en esta parte del año - dijo Megumi. Entonces tu también irás - dijo Sano con decepción. ¿Seguro que eso te molesta, amigo? - le preguntó Kenshin por lo bajo. Cállate - le respondió Sano pateándolo a la pared un poco ruborizado. Buena idea, señorita Megumi - dijo Kenshin con un enorme chichón en la cabeza una vez que se repuso del golpe. Mejor vamos a empacar entonces - exclamó Yahiko. ¡Sí, iremos todos a la montaña Fadel! - gritaron todos alegres. Pero yo no iré si vamos en tren - advirtió Sano. Sanozuke torpe, vamos a pie - rió Kaoru. Al día siguiente, muy temprano, iban cargando pesados fardos de equipaje camino de la montaña Fadel (la cual yo inventé, je): ¿Cuánto falta para llegar, Kenshin?, estoy agotado - preguntó Yahiko. Yahiko, cómo piensas ser un buen guerrero si ni siquiera puedes con tu equipaje - lo regañó Kaoru. Es fácil para ti decirlo, Kenshin está cargando el tuyo - replicó Yahiko. Bueno, yo prefiero caminar que viajar en esa cosa endemoniada - dijo Sano. Vamos, dejen de pelear, ya hemos llegado - los calmó Kenshin con una de sus lindas sonrisas. Tae, ¿dónde dices que nos hospedaremos? - preguntó Kaoru. Casualmente mi prima Naoko tiene una posada aquí - respondió Tae. Qué buena suerte, Tae - respondió a su vez Kaoru. ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo antes de ir a la posada? - sugirió Megumi. Mientras nosotras iremos a registrarnos y a dejar el equipaje, y nos llevaremos a las niñas que se ven hambrientas - resolvieron Tae y Tsubame. Comida, comida - exclamaron las niñas que también estaban cansadas. Yo las ayudaré - dijo con voz tímida Yahiko. Después de acordar verse en el área de comida y una que otra burla de Sano y pelea de Yahiko, se separaron en parejas: Kenshin con Kaoru (pobrecito), y Megumi con Sano, para disfrutar del aire libre y el bello paisaje. No sé cómo me tuvo que tocar contigo - gruñó Sano. Ni a mí, yo prefería ir con Ken - replicó Megumi. Deberías dejarlo en paz, sabes que él quiere a Ka... Lo interrumpió un disparo que se dirigía justo a Megumi, muy galantemente la cargó por la cintura y la llevó a salvo a un árbol; Megumi se sonrojó porque sus rostros quedaron muy cerca pero, otro estallido hizo que Sano la soltara. ¿Quién demonios está allí? - gritó Sano. Casi se cae al escuchar una voz tan odiosa como conocida y después ver salir de los arbustos a: ¡Sahito! Ah, eres tú estúpido, no deberías pasearte por aquí con tu novia - dijo arrogantemente Sahito. ¡Ella no es mi novia!, además no sé de qué hablas - respondió sonrojado Sano. Como lo pensé, sigues tan estúpido como siempre; bien, pues tendrían que saber que un asesino vino a refugiarse a este lugar ayer por la noche - dijo Sahito. ¿Un asesino, dices? - preguntó sorprendido Sano. Sano, Megumi, ¿qué sucede?, escuchamos un disparo - llegaron corriendo Kaoru y Kenshin, espada en mano, y se sorprendieron más aun al ver que Sahito estaba con ellos. Luego de que Sahito le dio a Kaoru una corta explicación de mala gana, todos se dirigieron a la posada (donde también estaba hospedado Sahito); Kenshin y Sahito se quedaron atrás porque Sahito decidió contarle la situación con más detenimiento (mm...).  
  
Cuando llegaron al hotel saludaron a Naoko, que se parecía mucho a Tae, y fueron al área de comida; Sahito no fue porque no se permitía fumar en el área. Al sentarse, a Kenshin le llamó la atención un joven con sombrero de paja y ropas de campesino que estaba tomando el té y unos pastelitos en una mesa distante.  
  
Y, díganme, ¿dónde están Ayame y Susume? - preguntó Kaoru. Después de comer fueron a dormirse a la habitación - respondió Tae. Kenshin, ¿qué te preocupa?, has estado muy distraído - dijo Sano. ¿Tiene que ver con lo de ese asesino, Kenshin? - preguntó Kaoru. ¿Asesino? - preguntó también Yahiko. Luego de oír la historia, Yahiko decidió ir a vigilar a las niñas hasta que lo fueran los demás. De todas formas no creo que estén muy seguras, yo lo acompañaré - dijo Sano en tono de resignación. ¿Qué quieres decir? - le gritó Yahiko al tiempo que le mordía la cabeza. Bueno, no has tenido un buen entrenamiento... - comentó Sano quitándoselo. ¿Cómo? - gritó Kaoru enfurecida. Mejor vámonos ya - se apresuró a decir Sano y salió corriendo. Yahiko tomó las llaves del cuarto y corrió tras él. En ese momento el extraño huésped se levantó y salió del área; Kenshin lo siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta. ¡Y ni siquiera pagó su cuenta! - dijo airada Kaoru. Después de una buena comida (porque cuando llegaron ya era de tarde), resolvieron ir a conocer las habitaciones; Kenshin dijo que se retrasaría un poco y fue a hablar con Naoko: Disculpe, ¿quién es ese forastero que salió hace un momento? - preguntó. Ese joven, se registró ayer por la noche, señor - respondió Naoko. Se lo agradezco mucho, es todo por ahora, señorita - respondió Kenshin, cortésmente (que lindo!!). Y fue a reunirse con los demás. Al llegar, le dijeron que Sahito lo estaba esperando en el balcón - mirador: Te noté pensativo cuando salieron - comentó Sahito. ¿Notaste algo extraño en el forastero? - preguntó Kenshin. ¿El vulgar campesino? - respondió Sahito despectivo. Creo que no es tan vulgar como te imaginas - le advirtió Kenshin. Ya lo sé, pero su aspecto sí lo es - replicó Sahito. ¡Oh, Sahito! Tú nunca vas a cambiar - respondió Kenshin resignado. Pero, dime, ¿tú qué notaste en él? - preguntó más serio. Llegó ayer por la noche, tiene un aire especial - dijo Kenshin reflexionando. Y entonces, crees que... - comenzó Sahito. Kenshin, Kaoru dice que hay una guía turística a esta hora - interrumpió Sano asomando la cabeza entre la cortina. ¿Siempre tienes que interrumpir, zoquete? - preguntó Sahito. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, y quisiera saber por qué han estado tan misteriosos, nunca confían en mí - replicó Sano. Te lo explicaré más tarde, amigo - lo tranquilizó Kenshin * *. Sólo será un estorbo como de costumbre - gruñó Sahito. ¿Qué dices? - exclamó Sano a punto de echársele encima. No debemos hacer esperar a los chicos - se apresuró a decir Kenshin. Será como tú digas Kenshin, pero ese gato todavía me debe una pelea - dijo Sano. Cuando se me dé la gana, torpe - respondió Sahito echando volutas de humo por la boca. Antes de que Sano pudiera contestar, Kenshin lo sacó del cuarto y se dirigieron al jardín de entrada donde comenzaría la guía turística. Vaya, ya era hora, ¿por qué tardaron tanto? - preguntó Yahiko. Tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo - contestó Kenshin. Kenshin, ya no estés tan preocupado, diviértete - le dijo Kaoru. Habrá una fiesta esta noche, sería bueno que fueras - le dijo Megumi. Muy bien todos, formen una fila - dijo la voz del guía señalando un lugar. En cuanto todos estuvieron formados, el guía empezó a acomodarlos en un camión turístico y comenzó el paseo. Todo estuvo muy tranquilo, observando los rasgos de cambio de estación, el viento fresco, el dulce olor de los frutos maduros, el canto de las aves y una alegre conversación. Pronto llegó el fin del paseo y todos bajaron; sin embargo Kenshin se retrasó también esta vez y fue a hablar con el guía, que estaba con otra persona: Disculpen, los noté nerviosos al anunciar el fin del paseo - comentó Kenshin. Lo sentimos, señor, no podemos darle información - dijo cortante el guía. Por favor señores, es de suma importancia - insistió Kenshin. Es definitivo, si se supiera causaría el pánico - objetó el otro hombre. Si se refieren al asesino, estoy enterado - contestó Kenshin. ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? - preguntaron los otros. Sólo díganme qué ha ocurrido - respondió Kenshin. Ha sido visto aquí, atacó a alguien - dijo por lo bajo el guía. ¿A quién? - preguntó rápidamente Kenshin. A un oficial - respondieron. Sahito..., ¿y qué ocurrió? - susurró Kenshin. Salió a hacer su guardia y lo atacó por la espalda, le rompió la pierna - murmuraron los hombres. Ya veo, ¿algo más? - volvió a preguntar Kenshin. Lo salvó otro personaje misterioso - respondieron aun más bajo. ¿Quién?... - murmuró Kenshin. No lo sabemos, desapareció, solo alcanzamos a ver una sonrisa en la oscuridad - respondieron ambos. Al escuchar, Kenshin se quedó mudo; dio las gracias y se retiró a su habitación a meditar. Esa noche, Kenshin asistió a la fiesta, pero apenas podía alejar su mente de los extraños sucesos, a pesar del esfuerzo de sus amigos. Kenshin, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? - preguntó Kaoru con brillitos en los ojos. Claro Kaoru - respondió Kenshin en forma graciosa. Vamos a bailar Ken - dijo Megumi arrebatándoselo a Kaoru; que echaba fuego por los ojos y se pusieron a jalonear al pobre Kenshin. Este logró safarse puesto que Kaoru y Megumi emprendieron furiosa lucha. Entonces, le pareció ver algo que pasaba a impresionante velocidad y se dirigía a los arbustos. Salió por la puerta de cristal sin ser visto y por intuición corrió hacia donde había interrogado al guía y su acompañante. Hizo bien, pudo distinguir una figura agazapada detrás de los arbustos tan concentrada observando que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que tocó su hombro susurrándole al oído: Ha pasado mucho tiempo. La figura se volvió y quedaron frente a frente; una ráfaga de viento pasó. Mientras agitaba los castaños cabellos de un muchacho tierno, guapo, con una bolsita de cuero a la cintura y cuyo rostro alegre pero sorprendido mostraba una flamante sonrisa; respondió: Es verdad, señor Himura, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué haces aquí amigo? - preguntó Kenshin desconcertado. Han pasado ya 3 años, señor Himura, pero creo que por fin encontré mi propia verdad - respondió. Me alegra escucharlo, Seta Soujiro - dijo Kenshin con otra sonrisa. Sin embargo, justo entonces Sou (lo llamaremos así) gritó: ¡Señor Himura, detrás de usted!. Kenshin sacó veloz la espada justo a tiempo para desviar una flecha que se dirigía a él; entonces apareció un sujeto todo vestido de negro con un arco de madera y un carcaj a la espalda, aún así saltaba entre los árboles con gran agilidad. Esta sombra se detuvo al llegar a un árbol cercano y dijo esto con una voz miserable y malvada: Vaya, herí a Hajime Sahito la otra noche, y hoy tengo el placer de encontrarme con Battousai El Destajador, y con otra persona; aquella que arruinó mi asesinato - esto último lo dijo con una mirada despreciativa hacia Soujiro. Dime, ¿quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? - preguntó Kenshin. Claro, tú eres una leyenda y a mí nadie me conoce ¿no?, bien, Battousai, mi nombre es Aneco Atamán La Sombra - dijo misterioso. ¿Quién? - preguntaron con signos de interrogación voladores Sou y Ken ¿?. La Sombra - gritó histérico el hombre - pero eso ya no importa porque van a morir ahora - terminó. Lo siento, pero no puedo morir aquí, mis amigos me están esperando - objetó Kenshin serio. Yo aún quisiera visitar muchos lugares que tienen deliciosos postres, señor Sombrero - respondió también Soujiro. ¡Es Sombra, no Sombrero!, y además eso a mí no me importa, así que prepárense - contestó La Sombra disponiéndose a atacar. Comenzó a caer una lluvia de flechas que Soujiro esquivaba con gran facilidad y Kenshin con su espada; el atacante se cansó por fin, no había dado en el blanco. Vaya, ya veo que son moscas difíciles de matar - dijo agotado. Será mejor que te entregues a la policía, no me obligues a darte un escarmiento - le advirtió Kenshin. Oh, pero tengo más armas bajo la manga, Battousai - contestó La Sombra. A Kenshin no le gustó el tono con que lo dijo. No debería hablarle así al señor Himura, señor - advirtió cortés Soujiro n _ n. Tal vez, pero puedo jugar contigo, molestia - lo cortó La Sombra, arrojando una flecha contra Soujiro; éste la atrapó sin esfuerzo: Si no sabe usar estas cosas no lo haga - contestó Soujiro más peligrosamente apretando la flecha - una vez también me subestimaron, no querrá hacerlo usted. Kenshin, previendo el peligro, le tomó el brazo; Sou, comprendiendo que estaba perdiendo el control le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Al parecer, el criminal se había asustado, pero enseguida recobró la arrogancia: ¿Acaso el chiquillo no se atreve a desafiarme?, debes ser muy débil - lo tentó. El corazón le latió con rapidez a Soujiro al escuchar esto, apenas podía el pobre contener su antigua manía que quería volver, sabía que si regresaba ni el señor Himura lo podría detener. ¨ Soy fuerte ¨ comenzó a murmurar. De milagro, llegó entonces un sirviente de la posada buscando a Kenshin, exclamando que unos amigos lo llamaban; al volverse Sou y Ken, el asesino había desaparecido. Kenshin decidió volver con los demás, y vio que Sou también se había ido. Al llegar dijo avergonzado: Siento haberlos preocupado, Kaoru. Kenshin, no te vi, pensé que estabas con la odiosa de Megumi - respondió Kaoru sorprendida mientras bebía zaque (estaba ebria). ¿Qué? - preguntó Kenshin sin darse cuenta de su estado por el momento. Cuando lo notó buscó a Tae y le pidió que la acompañara a su cuarto. Después fue con Yahiko, quien bailaba sonrojado con Tsubame y viceversa, y también fue con Sano que bailaba con Megumi ¨ porque no había nadie más ¨ según ellos: ninguno había mandado por Kenshin, ni siquiera Naoko u otro conocido. Todo era muy extraño. Kenshin decidió que lo mejor era ir a hablar con Sahito, no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes; pero cuando llegó al pasillo se dio cuenta de que Sano lo había seguido: Prometiste que me contarías todo más tarde, Kenshin, bien, estoy listo - le dijo impaciente Sano. Eres persistente, Sano, de acuerdo, te lo contaré - respondió Kenshin. Así comenzó a narrar lo sucedido, al llegar a la parte donde encontró a Soujiro dijo: En los arbustos encontré a alguien que quizá recuerdes bien, pero tengo el presentimiento de que a cambiado para bien - le dijo Ken. Me preocupas, Kenshin, ¿quién es?... Habían llegado a la entrada del cuarto de Sahito, donde también estaba la respuesta a la pregunta de Sano... ¿QUÉ?, ¿Qué hace él aquí?, Kenshin, dime, ¿él es el asesino, cierto? - preguntó horrorizado al ver a Soujiro en la habitación. Cálmate, Sano... - comenzó Kenshin, pero Sano ya arremetía un Futae Noki Wani contra el chico Seta, que simplemente detuvo su puño unos instantes y lo soltó. No me bastaba no poder caminar, ahora viene a visitarme el estúpido, a interrumpir como siempre - dijo una voz desde la cama (ya adivinaron ¿no? (). Cállate, ¿así me agradeces haberte salvado de este maleante? - le gritó Sano. ¿De qué estás hablando, torpe? Lo ves, siempre estorbando - le replicó Sahito. Sano iba probablemente a amenazarlo, pero Sou los interrumpió esta vez: Está bien, señor Sahito, con todo lo que ha pasado el señor hace bien en sospechar - dijo cortés. Para ser un asesino tiene muy buenos modales - comentó Sano distraído. (Aparecen gotitas en los demás presentes). No puedo creerlo - murmuró Sahito. (Puntos suspensivos en globos salen de las mentes de Ken y Sou.). De cualquier manera, díganme qué hace este sujeto aquí - exigió Sano. Soujiro les contó cómo después del incendio tomó diferentes caminos vagando (sin una espada, pues temía perder el control) por el mundo y siguiendo los ejemplos de Kenshin. ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste aquí? - le preguntó Kenshin. Bueno, me dijeron que los dulces de aquí eran exquisitos - comentó Soujiro con una sonrisa. (Aparecen gotitas otra vez). Eso es verdad - dijo Sano pensativo, recordando los postres. (Aparecen más gotitas). ¿Dices que fue coincidencia que hayas llegado el mismo día que el asesino? - preguntó Sahito desconfiando. Eso depende de si usted cree en el destino, señor Sahito - le contestó Soujiro con otra adorable sonrisa. Hablando de eso, ¿qué sucedió la noche del ataque? - preguntó Kenshin. Salí a hacer mi guardia mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, y de repente, me golpearon por atrás, me volteé para insultar al tipo, pero recibí un golpe en la pierna - recordó Sahito - y luego desperté en mi cama, que por cierto estaba muy dura; el servicio es detestable. Yo estaba observando las hermosas estrellas cuando escuché ruidos extraños, así que fui a ver qué pasaba; cuando llegué el señor Sahito estaba en el suelo y sobre él se erguía otra figura. El viento sopló y lo aproveché para hacer un tornado y alejar al sujeto; entonces llegó un hombre y me escabullí - narró Sou. Ya veo, ¿y qué pasó con el asesino, Kenshin? - murmuró Sano. No lo sé, desapareció también esta vez, sin embargo también hay otras cosas que me inquietan - respondió Kenshin. ¿Cómo qué, señor Himura? - preguntó Soujiro interesado. En primer lugar, si nadie mandó buscarme, ¿quién envió a ese hombre?; Atamán usaba flechas, entonces, ¿con qué atacó a Sahito? - resumió Kenshin. Y, entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Sahito encendiendo un cigarrillo. Debemos investigar un poco más - resolvió Kenshin. Pero todavía no nos dices qué conclusiones has sacado Kenshin, no puedes engañarme, tu mente ha estado trabajando más de lo normal - lo instó Sano. Pienso que el sujeto que vimos no es el verdadero asesino - murmuró Kenshin - y que se hospeda aquí. Al oír esto todos guardaron silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Al fin Sano rompió el silencio: Bueno, Kenshin, creo que lo mejor ahora es ir a dormir, quizá los demás estén preocupados - dijo. ¿Por fin te vas a largar?, ya era hora, tonto - dijo Sahito echando humo por la boca. Al menos yo no apesto a diablos - observó Sano alejando el humo. Sahito lo miró pensando: ¿Y qué harás al respecto? También yo tengo que irme, señores - se despidió amablemente Sou, hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta. Realmente es muy misterioso - se dijo Sano pensativo. Es hora de que nos vayamos, amigo - le susurró Kenshin. Es cierto - contestó Sano bostezando, y luego de despedirse de Sahito, (hasta nunca, idiota), salieron. Ya todos los estaban esperando en recepción, y después que Kenshin contó que habían ido a ver cómo estaba Sahito, todos se dirigieron a su habitación. Pensé que no te llevabas bien con ese sujeto - le dijo Megumi extrañada a Sano. No es tu problema, zorra - le replicó Sano. Pero cuando se separaron le susurró: Buenas noches; y como sin querer le rozó la mano, y ella le sonrió (. Buenas noches, Kaoru - se despidió Kenshin sonriendo. Que descanses, Kenshin - dijo Kaoru. Yahiko había ido a dejar a Tae y a Tsubame (uyy!). Bueno, ya llegamos - les dijo Tae. Gracias por acompañarnos, Yahiko - chan - dijo Tsubame tímidamente. No hay de qué, es peligroso que paseen solas - respondió Yahiko sonrojado; sin darse cuenta del chan. Tae rió por lo bajo y entraron, y Yahiko se fue a dormir. Amaneció un día soleado y despejado, y el aire estaba fresco; todos descansaron bien y fueron a desayunar de buen humor. ¿Cómo dormiste, Kenshin? - preguntó Kaoru, tomando la mantequilla. Descansé bastante, Kaoru - respondió Kenshin sonriendo. Me alegra, has estado muy estresado últimamente - le dijo preocupada. Estoy bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte - contestó Kenshin tomando sus palillos. En todo caso, el aire de la montaña te haría bien, mi prima dice que es curativo - dijo Tae tomando su té. ¿Por qué no comemos entonces al aire libre, en la tarde? - sugirió Kaoru; todos asintieron (tenían la boca llena). Al terminar: Vamos a jugar, Kenshin - le dijo Ayame a Ken, jalando su manga. A jugar, a jugar - repitió Susume asintiendo (esas niñas tienen un problema, ¿no creen? o _ 0). Así que Ken salió al patio con ellas. Jugaron toda la mañana; mientras Kaoru y Tae conversaban en una mesita próxima; Yahiko practicaba con la espada; Megumi le escribía al doc. Genzai; Tsubame le ayudaba a limpiar a Naoko; y Sano, bueno él paseaba meditando por las llanuras de la montaña. Por fin, todos se reunieron para comer en un mantel a cuadros; Kenshin dijo a Sano: Es mi imaginación o has estado muy callado, amigo - le susurró. Tú has meditado mucho, Kenshin, yo tampoco me puedo quedar ocioso; pero sí, tal vez - le respondió Sano. Ya veo, ¿y qué puedes concluir de lo que ha pasado? - preguntó Kenshin tomando un sorbo de té. He estado pensando, ese chico Soujiro, ¿qué tanto tendrá que ver en todo esto?, ¿realmente crees que ya es inofensivo, o que llegó aquí por casualidad; el guía dijo que otro hombre salvó a Sahito, cómo lo sabe si solamente encontró a uno, cómo sabemos que dice la verdad? - resumió Sano. No lo sabemos, pero hay que confiar en la gente algunas veces; además recuerda que ambos encontramos a Atamán - dijo Kenshin. Ese es otro asunto que me preocupa, dijiste que no era el asesino real, entonces debe haber otra persona; ¿no pudieron ambos ser cómplices y tenderte una trampa?, dime qué garantías tenemos para decir que Soujiro está de nuestro lado - dijo Sano. Ninguna en realidad, no puedo hacer que confíes en él, pero sólo el tiempo nos dará las respuestas a tus preguntas; sin embargo me has dado más en qué pensar - contestó Kenshin. Oigan uds. dos, ¿qué tanto platican en voz baja?, deberían relajarse muchachos - Kaoru los sacó de su conversación y el resto de la tarde se divirtieron charlando y jugando a las adivinanzas. ¿Un pato?, cómo pudiste ser tan torpe era El Gallinazo!! - le gritó Yahiko a Kaoru. No me regañes, recuerda cuando era Danza con lobos, y tú dijiste Jurasic Park - replicó Kaoru. Qué esperabas, tan mala eres actuando - contestó Yahiko resignado. ¿Qué? - Kaoru ahora sí parecía un tiranosaurio. Bueno, ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que entremos, esta noche hay toque de queda - sugirió Megumi. ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, o al asesino tal vez? - preguntó Sano en tono burlón. Pues ciertamente tú no podrías proteger a nadie como Ken - replicó Megumi descortés, (Ken se rascó la espalda modesto (). Eso crees, yo incluso llevaría a una pesada como tú en brazos - respondió Sano sin pensar. ¿A sí?, querría verlo - replicó Megumi tratando de disimular, pero se había ruborizado. Sin decir más Sano la levantó y la llevó hasta la entrada de su cuarto; ella gritó hasta que llegaron a la puerta, pero después lo disfrutó (en realidad todo el camino ¿y quién la culpa? (). Pero después de dejarla y de que ella le reclamó y el otro le sonrió, fue de nuevo al cuarto de Sahito donde debían reunirse al anochecer. Todos los iban siguiendo observándolos divertidos; y luego Kenshin se le unió encontrando a Sou en la puerta de Sahito. Este último estaba igual de amargado que de costumbre. Llegan tarde, deberían ser más puntuales en este tipo de cosas - gruñó sentado en la cama. Cierra la boca, Kenshin y yo podemos venir cuando queramos - le replicó Sano. Ya estamos aquí, ¿qué era eso que nos ibas a decir? - preguntó Kenshin serio. Debo admitir que tengo curiosidad por saber, señor Sahito - dijo también Soujiro. ¿Estás seguro de que no lo sabes ya? - le respondió Sano. Sano... - empezó Kenshin. Pero Sou sólo se rió un poco sorprendido en forma amistosa (. No pierdas tu tiempo, ese tonto nunca aprenderá modales - dijo Sahito arrogante. Mira quién habla, el tipo más educado del planeta - contestó Sano con sarcasmo. Tampoco nosotros podemos perder el tiempo en discusiones, tenemos mucho que hacer - los cortó Ken con firmeza, tanta, que nadie dijo otra palabra. Ahora, ¿qué quería decirnos, señor Sahito? - preguntó Sou después de un momento. Sano lo miró, pero no dijo nada. La jefatura me ha mandado un asistente para resolver este caso - informó Sahito - no es que lo necesitara, pero esos torpes desean resolver esto deprisa. Ya veo, ¿cuándo llegará? - preguntó Kenshin. Llegó hace unas horas - respondió Sahito. Todos guardaron silencio unos minutos, luego: ¿Está aquí? - preguntó de nuevo Kenshin. No, lo mandé a la oficina - contestó Sahito. El criminal o, mejor dicho, los criminales si es que hay un cómplice, son astutos; aun no hemos podido encontrar alguna pista - murmuró Kenshin. Hey, ¿qué hace esa mancha de sangre en tu traje? - le gritó Sano a Soujiro, señalando la mancha con su dedo. Oh, lo olvidé, creo que el sujeto que atacó al señor Sahito sufrió una cortada y pudo haberme manchado - respondió Soujiro. Ken se quedó pensativo. ¿No lo creerás o sí Kenshin?, tú eres el asesino, ¡no lo niegues! - le gritó Sano a Soujiro acusadoramente. Sou se quedó mudo (. No puedo negar que hace tiempo asesiné a mucha gente, por lo tanto soy un asesino; pero no soy el responsable de esto - murmuró con voz débil. La prueba de que por lo menos Soujiro ahora muestra sentimientos es que lo que dijiste lo afectó - lo defendió Kenshin. Defiéndelo si así tú lo crees, Kenshin, pero un asesino siempre será un asesino - replicó Sano. Sin darse cuenta, revivió imágenes en Ken de Battousai, y de sangre. Kenshin, no quise decir que... - comenzó arrepentido al darse cuenta (ah).  
  
Está bien, Sanozuke, lo que dices es verdad, pero no implica que no se pueda cambiar - respondió Ken tratando de ser consolador. Realmente es mi culpa, señor Himura - agachando la cabeza, sin contener las lágrimas, y después de secarlas, alzó la cabeza y dijo: Pero ya nos hemos salido un poco del tema ¿no les parece, señores? - dijo tratando de sonreír (voy a llorar!). Es cierto, volvamos a lo del asesino, bola de sentimentales - dijo Sahito de forma fría. A pesar de todo, las cosas permanecieron muy tensas entre Sano, que estaba un poco arrepentido por el gran corazón que tiene y Sou que desviaba la mirada cada vez que sus ojos y los de Sano se encontraban. Finalmente, luego de que Kenshin y Sahito decidieron que Sahito llevara al asistente a la siguiente reunión (el sig. Día en la noche); y que todos decidieron irse a dormir, Kenshin le susurró a Sou en el oído: ¿Podríamos hablar en el puesto de raspados mañana a las 10:30 a. M. Por favor?; Sou lo miró sorprendido un instante, pero después le sonrió y asintió. A diferencia del día anterior, este permaneció nublado y gris, y después de terminado el desayuno; comenzó a llover. El ánimo de todos estuvo afectado ese día por el clima, y Kenshin notó en el desayuno que igual Sano: Tú eres muy alegre, Sano, ¿qué ocurre hoy? - le preguntó preocupado. Sabes lo que pasa, Kenshin, ¿estás resentido por lo que dije ayer acerca de los destajadores? - respondió Sano tomando un panecillo. Claro que no, sólo me preocupó la conducta entre tú y Soujiro - le dijo Kenshin mirándolo a los ojos. Ayer por la noche, él asumió la culpa, aunque en realidad yo comencé todo; creo que estaba tratando de despertar su antiguo yo, y es que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza que él tiene que ver con esto - dijo Sano. Ciertamente tiene que ver, pero todos nosotros estamos involucrados; fuiste hábil al descubrir aquella mancha de sangre, también a mí me perturbó, pero debes ser más discreto en cuanto a tus dudas - dijo Kenshin. Lloró al acusarlo, y no lo entiendo, él no puede ser tan débil - murmuró Sano. Ten en cuenta que apenas es un muchacho, y que quizá pasó por etapas difíciles al luchar contra lo sucedido en su infancia y lo que pasó después... - contestó Kenshin. Quizá, sin embargo estoy seguro que tiene mucho más que ver en esto que lo que nos ha dicho - respondió Sano. Kenshin terminó su té y murmuró: Probablemente tengas razón. Eran las 9:55, Ken pidió disculpas y se retiró. No estaba seguro de si Soujiro fuese o no, pero al llegar lo vio bajo la lona del pequeño puesto observando la lluvia. Pensé que no vendrías, te adelantaste - le dijo Kenshin. Era un compromiso, señor Himura, pero llegué apenas a tiempo para resguardarme de la lluvia - contestó Soujiro volteándolo a ver. Sus ropas estaban húmedas. ¿No tienes ningún paraguas, entonces? - preguntó Kenshin, que llevaba un paraguas que hacía juego con su traje (regalo de Kaoru). Prefería viajar a lugares soleados, señor Himura, y nunca permanecía mucho tiempo en un lugar, así que no compré ninguno - respondió Sou. ¿Entonces, no te gusta la lluvia? - preguntó Ken, sentándose en la banca detrás de Soujiro. La lluvia es hermosa lo que no me gusta son los recuerdos que trae - murmuró Soujiro, sentándose junto a Ken; que no dijo nada. Fue un día lluvioso cuando acompañé al señor Shishio, cuando... maté a mi familia - murmuró aún más bajo Soujiro. Ya veo, ¿deseas hablar de eso? - contestó Kenshin. Creo que me haría bien, sin embargo es muy doloroso; ¿pero para qué quería verme, señor Himura? - respondió Soujiro. Realmente deseaba hablar contigo acerca de lo que pasó ayer - respondió Kenshin. Oh, sobre la discusión con el señor Sagara, y la mancha que encontró - susurró Soujiro. Precisamente, sé que Sano no fue muy amable, pero no puedo explicarme cómo llegó allí esa mancha - contestó Kenshin. Sí puede, suponiendo que el asesino soy yo, sin embargo lo que le dije al señor Sagara es verdad - dijo Soujiro. Pero hay algo que no has mencionado ¿no es cierto? - preguntó Kenshin, clavando los ojos azules en él. Es cierto, no narré todo lo sucedido en la batalla contra el extraño sujeto - contestó Soujiro. Te suplico que me lo cuentes - dijo Kenshin. La lluvia arreciaba y el viento también; las hojas de los árboles se agitaban. Algo sucederá - comentó Sou observando la lluvia y escuchando el viento que se arremolinaba en sus oídos, sin prestar atención a la petición de Ken. Oh, lo lamento, señor Himura - dijo saliendo de sus fantasías avergonzado. En algo tienes razón, cada vez que sopla el viento algo pasa; al igual que cuando tú observas la lluvia - respondió Kenshin. Muy inteligente, señor Himura, quiere decir que debemos estar preparados - comentó Soujiro. Y que algo pasará esta noche también - murmuró Ken y su voz se perdió entre la tormenta. Se hizo silencio un largo rato, ya que ambos estaban sumergidos en nuevas indagaciones. - ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?, lo he estado pensando y tengo una idea, ¿quisiera escucharla? - preguntó Soujiro un poco tímido. En realidad me interesaría mucho - respondió Kenshin sonriéndole, pero presentía que Sano estaba en lo cierto, este misterioso personaje del pasado sería decisivo en el desenlace del caso. Bien, usted dijo que algo me pasa cuando observo la lluvia, y tiene razón; me siento en una especie de trance - comenzó Soujiro. Entiendo, ¿podrías contar todo esto con más detalles? - preguntó Kenshin amablemente. Es un poco confuso, pero lo intentaré lo mejor que pueda - contestó Sou. Mientras, en la sala de estar de la posada: Me preocupa Kenshin, temo que lo esté afectando demasiado todo esto - dijo Kaoru tomando su taza con chocolate caliente. Últimamente Ken ha estado muy cansado y pensativo; y no se ha divertido mucho - comentó Megumi. Con lo de ese asesino rondando quién tendría tiempo de pensar en otras cosas - dijo Yahiko. Eso me preocupa, mi prima dice que este es un lugar muy seguro, pero tal vez deberíamos irnos pronto y volver cuando las cosas se hayan calmado - dijo Tae. Dudo que Kenshin consienta en irse antes de que esto se solucione - murmuró Sano desde un rincón. ¿Tú sabes algo de esto, no es cierto? - le dijeron Kaoru y Megumi irguiéndose como 2 sombras amenazantes. Buenoo, yooo - comenzó Sano diminuto y atemorizado. Empieza a confesar - le dijeron ellas más impacientes. Así, el pobrecito de Sano se vio obligado a contar todos los extraños sucesos; la aparición de Soujiro y de los otros 2 personajes, las teorías de Kenshin, el asistente de Sahito y las juntas de las anteriores noches. Cuando terminó, ambas estaban asustadas. Entonces, todo lo que está ocurriendo es muy peligroso - susurró Kaoru. Ahora entiendo por qué Ken ha estado tan misterioso - murmuró Megumi. Y ese Soujiro, era la mano derecha de Shishio, estoy seguro que ha estado confabulando con el enemigo - acusó Yahiko - si sólo tuviéramos más pruebas. Sano se puso a pensar en esto: Pero, no, probablemente él ya nos hubiera matado a todos si hubiese querido; a menos que estuvieran preparando algo más. Sin embargo Kenshin le cree, y puedo ver que incluso su mirada ha cambiado. Así, las dudas de Sano acerca de Sou poco a poco iban desapareciendo, pero no del todo todavía. Nota: durante el relato, no les dijo la parte de la mancha (. Bueno, ¿y ahora qué haremos? - preguntó en voz baja Tsubame, que era la que más se había asustado con esto. Debemos ir con Kenshin, y averiguar qué es lo que está pasando - dijo firmemente Kaoru. Y también asistiremos a la junta de esta noche - apoyó Megumi. Sabiendo lo necias que eran, Sano prefirió no intervenir. Creo que lo mejor sería que yo fuera a hablar de esto con mi prima, para que tenga cuidado - sugirió Tae. ¿Pero, dónde está Kenshin? - nadie había reparado en eso hasta el momento, ¿dónde estaba?, no lo vieron desde el desayuno; entonces, ¿qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Seguía sentado junto a Soujiro, y había silencio. Por lo que me dices, parece que puedes sentir cosas invisibles cuando ves la lluvia y te concentras - comentó Kenshin. No sólo sentirlas, también puedo ver imágenes, oscuras aunque nítidas - respondió Soujiro. Ya veo, ¿y de qué crees que sean estas imágenes? - preguntó Kenshin. Primero me parece ver mi infancia, a mis hermanos cuando me golpeaban, pero después... todo es confuso, es como vagar en la mente de alguien más - murmuró Soujiro, y de repente sacudió la cabeza. Sabes, Seta Soujiro, creo que eso es precisamente lo que estás haciendo - le dijo Kenshin. Sou se quedó atónito. ¿Está usted diciendo, que puedo meterme en la mente de alguien desconocido? - preguntó incrédulo. Más bien en su memoria, y me parece que esa persona... es el asesino que buscamos - susurró Kenshin. En ese momento llegó corriendo Sano, que se sorprendió al ver a Sou, pero aún así dijo: Kenshin, tardé mucho en encontrarte, los demás ya saben todo lo que ha pasado, y Sahito a mandado por nosotros 3; parece que habrá una junta antes de la noche, y los demás también irán. ¿Qué dices?, debemos ir inmediatamente - dijo Kenshin desconcertado. Sou y Ken se levantaron y echaron a correr de regreso, Sano los iba siguiendo; Sou era el más veloz, por sus arduos entrenamientos, y llegó primero. Sin embargo, en la entrada de la posada les dijeron que el señor Sahito los esperaba en el pequeño ático, que le servía de oficina. Ya los demás estaban allí, sentados en sillas alrededor de un escritorio, había velas pues la oscuridad era profunda, en el escritorio estaba sentado Sahito, y junto a él alguien con el mismo uniforme, su ayudante. Sahito fue el primero en escuchar sus pasos sobre el corredor: Ya era tiempo de que llegaran, los esperábamos - dijo encendiendo otro cigarrillo. Todos volvieron sus miradas hacia la puerta, allí recortadas contra la puerta, había tres siluetas en silencio. Yahiko reconoció a uno. ¿Él aquí?, escucha no sé a qué estés jugando, pero te advierto que Kenshin te derrotará de nuevo con toda facilidad, mejor vete con tu amigo el asesino - le gritó acusante Yahiko. Soujiro pasó el umbral. Todos lo veían. Lo lamento, joven Mijohin, no tengo tiempo de discutir con usted en estos momentos - respondió tranquilamente Soujiro mostrando una sonrisa. Él tiene razón chiquillo, la verdad no entiendo cómo dejaron entrar a un chicuelo a este tipo de juntas - dijo Sahito arrogante. ¡No soy un niño!, pero trataré de contenerme aun cuando lo que diga sea correcto - le gritó Yahiko. Sahito está en lo cierto, por favor cálmate Yahiko - dijo Kenshin. Kenshin, ahora dinos ¿qué está pasando?; Sanozuke nos dijo todo sobre el asesino, y estamos muy preocupadas por ti - dijo Kaoru. ¿Dónde estuviste, Kenshin? - le preguntó Megumi. Kaoru, Megumi, tuve una charla con Soujiro, si no les dije nada antes fue por su propio bien, discúlpenme - les dijo Kenshin. Está bien, Kenshin, pero debes cuidarte más a ti mismo - le dijo Kaoru. De acuerdo, Kaoru, no te preocupes, lo haré - respondió Kenshin con una bella sonrisa. A propósito, este es mi nuevo ayudante, Dintaju - dijo Sahito señalando con la cabeza al hombre de su derecha. Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos a todos - saludó el hombre, tenía un rostro agradable, pero un brillo de malicia en los ojos. Hay alguien que no nos han presentado Kenshin - susurró Kaoru mirando de soslayo a Soujiro. Oh, lo siento, creo que olvidé mis modales, mucho gusto, soy Seta Soujiro - les dijo Soujiro cortés con una reverencia. Pero su buen gesto no fue muy bien atendido, y volvió a sentarse. Bueno, basta de presentaciones y empecemos de una vez - masculló Sano. Por primera vez el estúpido tiene razón, al menos uno de los 2 hombres que buscamos tiende a regresar al mismo lugar cuando ataca - dijo Sahito. Soujiro y yo pensamos que cuando hay mal clima en especial decide atacar, por lo tanto creemos que esta noche habrá otro atentado, aunque puedan ser meras coincidencia - dijo Kenshin. Yahiko simplemente se enfurruñó. Ya veo, quizá sea verdad, pero por lo pronto son solo especulaciones, sin embargo pondremos más vigilancia esta noche. Yo puedo ayudar si usted consiente, señor Sahito - se ofreció Soujiro. Todos se estremecieron, y Yahiko parecía dispuesto a iniciar una discusión, pero Kaoru lo miró duramente. Eso puede ser, necesitaremos toda la ayuda disponible, sin embargo Dintaju te acompañará - le dijo Sahito. Los demás se sintieron más tranquilos, pero compadecieron a Dintaju. Como usted diga - contestó Soujiro, aunque comprendiendo que no confiaban en él y sin culparlos (ah).  
  
  
  
Sano, creo que tú deberías cuidar a todos mientras Sahito y yo patrullamos por lo alrededores - sugirió Kenshin. ¿Y yo qué Kenshin? - preguntó apremiante Yahiko. Te pido que ayudes a Sano a cuidar a los demás, por favor, confío en ti - le dijo Kenshin. Está bien, pero aun creo que debemos vigilar a ese tipo - dijo Yahiko señalando molesto a Soujiro, que le sonrió, se disculpó y se retiró. Sahito le dio indicaciones a Dintaju de dónde y cuándo se reunirían, le dio un comunicador de emergencia y luego de inclinarse, Dintaju salió detrás de Soujiro. Bueno, Kaoru, creo que todos uds. deben intentar dormir - le dijo Kenshin a Kaoru. Pero, Kenshin, también queremos ayudarte... - comenzó Kaoru. Nos ayudarán más poniéndose a salvo y cuidando a los inquilinos, y no te preocupes, estaré bien - dijo Ken notándola preocupada. Está bien ,Kenshin, confiamos en ti - respondió Kaoru sonriéndole (y además no les queda de otra). Llámenme si me necesitan - le murmuró Sano a Kenshin en el oído, mientras salían, Kenshin asintió con la cabeza; y los siguió con la mirada hasta que doblaron el recodo del pasillo hacia los cuartos. Esa noche la pasarían juntos en vela, y esperarían el regreso de Kenshin y la salida del sol, estaban nerviosos. Kaoru, ¿qué crees que pase? - preguntó Yahiko. No lo sé, Yahiko, no nos queda más que confiar en Kenshin y esperar - contestó Kaoru. Ese Soujiro, es muy sospechoso, ojalá no intente ninguna jugarreta - dijo Yahiko acariciando su espada de bambú. Kenshin y Sahito saben muy bien lo que hacen, además Dintaju lo estará vigilando - le dijo Kaoru. A Sano le resplandecieron los ojos al escuchar ese nombre. Mientras tanto, en su puesto de guardia: Señor Dintaju, ¿le parece bien si yo vigilo este lado? - le preguntó Soujiro. Me parece bien - murmuró Dintaju con voz ronca. Pasó una hora y nada ni nadie se movía, los dos aguardaban expectantes. Luego Dintaju le dijo: ¿De verdad crees que alguien que ha tomado tantas vidas puede vivir tranquilo? - preguntó con malicia. No, pero puede intentarlo - respondió Soujiro y su voz hizo eco en las paredes. Entonces, ¿para qué te esfuerzas en ocultarlo si tú mismo sabes que no puedes? - preguntó con curiosidad. Porque sé que al menos puedo intentarlo, y recuperé la confianza que había perdido, cuando conocí a tantas buenas personas - respondió simplemente Soujiro. Pero ellas son buenas de naturaleza, dime, ¿qué harías si perdieras el control?, pondrías en peligro a todos aquellos que amas, ni siquiera los puedes proteger de ti mismo, porque eres débil - aludió con veneno. La reacción de Sou fue la que había esperado, comenzó a descontrolarse. Y en otro puesto: Ha pasado ya una hora, y no ha habido señales del asesino - dijo Sahito encendiendo el 3° cigarrillo de la noche. Espero que siga así toda la noche, pero todo ha estado demasiado tranquilo - respondió Kenshin. Un grito los obligó a salir de su guardia, y corrieron al lugar de donde provenía la voz; se paralizaron, allí, una mano temblorosa sostenía una espada y otra silueta se escondía en la oscuridad.//6 ¿Qué demonios...? - comenzó Sahito. Pero Dintaju lo interrumpió. ¡Está loco!, de repente me arrebató la espada y amenazó con matarme sin razón - gritó con los ojos desorbitados. Soujiro, ¿qué estás...? - tampoco Kenshin pudo terminar su oración, Soujiro se volvió hacia ellos, estaba pálido y tembloroso, pero sonreía; la misma imagen de cuando peleaba con Ken la 1° vez. Murmuraba palabras ininteligibles. Nadie se movía, Sou respiraba con dificultad, parecía dispuesto a atacar. Había tal determinación en él que ni Kenshin ni Sahito pensaron en tomar sus espadas, parecía que estaban perdidos; pero entonces... ¡Ahhh!, no...no debo hacerlo...con...trol - Sou se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a respirar con dificultad, al tiempo que se escuchaba un ruido metálico y la espada caía. Soujiro dejó de temblar pero se arrodilló, levantó los ojos y suplicó con voz débil. Perdónenme, sus amigos tenían razón, soy un peligro y siempre lo seré, por favor, acaben conmigo ahora que pueden - lo dijo con suavidad y tranquilamente se agachó. Dintaju se movió y se acercó por la espada. ¡Ayy!, ¿qué está haciendo? - gritó con furia levantando los ojos, Kenshin le pisaba la mano disgustado. Eso quisiera preguntarte, ¿te has vuelto loco? - le dijo Ken con seriedad. El que está loco es él, si no hacemos lo que nos pide nos matará - le dijo con desesperación Dintaju; me cae gordo ese tipo (. ¡No lo haremos! - replicó Kenshin firmemente y pateó la espada. Cálmate de una vez, Dintaju - advirtió Sahito viéndolo despreciativamente. Al oír esto, Soujiro volvió a levantar la cabeza, pero ahora estaba tranquilo, y muy pálido. Se dirige al cuarto de sus amigos - anunció con voz queda. Nadie dijo nada, ¿qué había que decir?; simplemente se levantaron y corrieron hacia donde estaban reunidos sus amigos. El trayecto se les hizo largo, como si hubieran pasado horas, pero debieron haber transcurrido solamente unos minutos; corrían casi sin pensar en el solitario corredor, pareciera que no sabían muy bien lo que hacían, pero algo los impulsaba a que llegaran pronto. La puerta estaba ante ellos, y se detuvieron en seco, de pronto Dintaju dijo: ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí, haciéndole caso al loco que trató de matarnos hace poco? - preguntó (estúpido Dintaju). Todos lo miraron, pero lo que seguiría después haría que se tragara sus palabras. En ese momento, se escucharon voces, luego cristal rompiéndose, y por último gritos. Kenshin y Sahito se adelantaron y tumbaron la puerta, la ventana estaba rota, allí se encontraban todos sus amigos y alguien más. ¡Kenshin! - gritó Kaoru aterrorizada corriendo hacia él. ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?, sé que no eres ese tal Sombra de la última vez - le dijo Kenshin. Muy astuto, Battousai, es cierto, no soy ese torpe de Atamán - dijo con voz resonante (no les recuerda a alguien?). ¿Cuándo dejaremos de toparnos con sujetos tan idiotas? - murmuró Sahito. Pero el otro no se inmutó en lo absoluto, obviamente era muy diferente a Atamán, mejor no sólo en técnica, sino en todo. Pues bien, me sorprende que me hayan encontrado a tiempo, supongo que los he subestimado - añadió. La verdad es que no fue muy fácil, pero fue gracias a Soujiro - replicó Kenshin. Todos voltearon a ver a Sou, que estaba agotado. Sí, ya veo, también he escuchado de él, un tal Seta Soujiro - dijo el otro. No has respondido a mi pregunta - le dijo cortante Ken. Es cierto, y no lo haré si no me derrotas - dijo desenvainando su espada. De acuerdo - le contestó Kenshin desafiante haciendo lo mismo. Espera Kenshin, yo también te ayudaré - dijo Sano quitándose su camisa y mostrando sus bellos músculos. Será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí para no causar alboroto - agregó Sahito, antes de que Ken pudiera rehusarse; mas bastó con una mirada para que Kaoru y Yahiko comprendieran que debían quedarse. Como uds. digan, de igual forma se acerca el momento de su muerte - aceptó el tipo. Y salieron por el vidrio roto Kenshin, el tipo, Sahito, Sano, Soujiro y arrastrándose detrás, Dintaju. Llegaron a un claro del jardín, donde la luna brillaba y el viento soplaba. Demos comienzo a la batalla - dijo con voz sorda el sujeto. Y he aquí que llegaron entonces un samurai y... Atamán. Uds. tienen la ventaja, así que empecemos - dijo el tipo de la espada embistiendo contra Kenshin, que hábilmente lo evadió. Y también comenzaron a luchar los demás presentes, con flechas, espadas, técnicas. El clima empeoraba, y las contiendas seguían, los chicos buenos parecían estar ganando, pero los otros ganaban terreno; cuando Sahito arrojó desmayado a Atamán al suelo, mientras Sano y Sou luchaban con el samurai y Ken con el otro. Sahito se puso a fumar con tranquilidad. Dintaju permanecía como una rata asustada agazapado observando. Dime qué quieres y por qué cometes tales asesinatos - le dijo Kenshin al extraño en medio de la lucha. Eso no te importa, para saberlo tendrás que vencerme - respondió el otro asestando varios golpes, entonces, el viento cambió de dirección y el poder de los enemigos iba en aumento, Sou cayó al pasto con un golpe en su cabecita y Sahito tomó su lugar. La pelea no tenía fin, Sou se repuso del golpe y del cansancio luchando por no perder el conocimiento, cuando entre imágenes borrosas distinguió un arco que se tensaba en el piso; una flecha que iba directo a estrellarse contra el hermoso de Sano, que seguía luchando contra el samurai, la flecha silbó en el aire, nada podía desviarla... La sangre teñía de rojo el pasto, acompañada por gemidos y valerosos brazos que luchaban por levantarse; Atamán había disparado su última flecha, dando en el blanco, y siendo atravesado luego por la espada de Sahito, todos miraban atónitos la escena, excepto el sujeto misterioso quien mostraba una sonrisa burlona y detestable (además de ser un maldito que se pudrirá en el infierno); de hecho, nuestros amigos estaban tan sorprendidos, que aun Kenshin no se dio cuenta de que el samurai aprovechó para atacar por la espalda. El golpe estaba por darse cuando la misma persona que se interpuso en el primero volvió a atravesarse haciendo un valeroso esfuerzo y asestando un fuerte puñetazo se desplomó, no se habían repuesto de tales sucesos cuando los 2 extraños huyeron chorreando sangre. En aquel lugar donde nuestro héroe derramó su sangre creció un hermoso árbol, quien ve de cerca las flores dice... que están sonriendo. Es cierto, la flecha iba a alcanzarme cuando sentí que me empujaron a un lado y el cuerpo herido de ese chico cayó - explicó de nuevo Sano; habían repetido la historia miles de veces y todos la volvían a escuchar estupefactos y haciendo preguntas. Megumi, ¿cómo está nuestro pobre amigo? - preguntó Kenshin viendo salir de la puerta del ¨ consultorio ¨ a la doctora. Ha habido una leve mejoría, porque es fuerte, pero no ha salido de peligro y sigue murmurando - dijo Megumi secando su frente. Ya has trabajado demasiado para ser una floja, ahora deja que yo me encargue - le dijo Sano tratando de ser indiferente y entró; habían colocado una cama improvisada en el cuarto, que tenía la ventana cerrada y un muchacho descansaba en ella, sin dormir. Señor Sanozuke - dijo sonriendo al verlo, y Sano se sorprendió al notar un feo rasguño en su bellísimo rostro. Vaya, así que ya estás mejor - respondió Sano apoyándose contra la pared. Me siento mejor, señor, sin embargo ud. Está muy pálido - contestó Sou (supongo que ya lo habían adivinado). Yo... quiero saber por qué te atravesaste - dijo Sano en un repentino arranque. Bueno, realmente no lo sé bien, fue como un impulso - dijo Soujiro mirando el blanco techo. ¿Por qué me salvaste a mí, que siempre te acusé como el culpable? - preguntó Sano, que se carcomía por saber. En mi viaje, vi a un hombre, que rogaba por un pedazo de pan, la gente lo miraba compadecida, pero nadie hizo nada - contestó. ¿Y qué pasó? - preguntó Sano conteniendo el aliento. Pregunté a la gente la razón, y me dijeron que una vez robó y lo condenaron a morir de hambre y no poder escapar - susurró. ¿Y? Me le acerqué, y le pregunté por qué no usaba la fuerza y se iba lejos... me dijo que no culpaba a la gente por su propia suerte, y que así muriera de hambre no cometería un crimen más, pero él solo robó para sobrevivir - añadió Sou con la voz temblorosa. Entiendo, entonces tú... - comenzó Sano. Entonces yo me fui, y al día siguiente supe que murió por la noche, pero feliz, porque cumplió su palabra, y la gente de aquel pueblo hizo una tabla donde reconocieron su nobleza de corazón y pidieron su perdón; mas estoy seguro de que lo que más aprecia él donde esté, es que fue perdonado y nunca más le faltará un pedazo de pan - y súbitamente se puso blanco y respiró agitado. Debes tranquilizarte si es que quieres curarte, ahora me voy - dijo Sano apresurado y volviendo la cara hacia otro lado. Gracias por venir a verme, señor - dijo Sou con la voz de un dulce niño enfermo de gripa. No, gracias a ti por salvarnos a Kenshin y a mí, mocoso, eres valiente - respondió Sano yendo hasta la puerta - y... dime solo Sano, amigo - después de añadir esto rápidamente le guiñó un ojo a Sou y salió apresurado; Sou sonrió tiernamente y luego se durmió. ¿Y cómo está Soujiro, Sano? - preguntó Kenshin al verlo salir. Dice que está mejor, pero sigue débil - respondió lacónicamente Sano. Has estado muy preocupado por él, Sano - dijo Yahiko. Bueenoo, yo... solamente quería asegurarrne de qué tan resistente era - mintió Sano, (ajá). Ahora lo más importante es descubrir quién es el asesino, ya que creo que es uno de los huéspedes - dijo Kenshin. Pero ese sujeto es demasiado astuto, ¿cómo lo haremos? - preguntó Yahiko.  
  
Ya tenemos varias pistas, solo nos falta armarlas - dijo pensativa Megumi. En eso llegó corriendo Sahito diciendo: Descubrí que Dintaju escapó esta madrugada. Todos guardaron silencio con la noticia, hasta que Kenshin lo rompió: Démonos prisa, no hay tiempo que perder - dijo con ese tono imperioso que tan bien le queda, inmediatamente todos lo siguieron. Con excepción de Tae que fue a acompañar a las niñas (las dejaron con una anciana - niñera), y Tsubame se quedó cuidando de Soujiro, como Yahiko estaba preocupado también se quedó. ¿A dónde vamos Kenshin? - preguntó Kaoru luego de un rato. ¿Dices que el ático le servía de dormitorio a Dintaju? - preguntó Kenshin refiriéndose a Sahito. Así es, el insecto decía que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde y por eso allí dormía - dijo Sahito. Lo sabía, deberías haberlo vigilado más de cerca - aseguró molesto Sano. ¿Y tú que hubieras hecho, sabelotodo? - replicó Sahito. En lugar de pelear deberían poner toda su fuerza en este misterio, si no lo resolvemos hoy mismo, probablemente ya no podremos hacerlo - los cortó Megumi. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es separarnos, yo y Sahito investigaremos la oficina, Sano ve a buscar rastros de alguno de ellos y Kaoru y Megumi vayan a preguntarle a la gente si sabe algo - dijo Ken apremiante, y cada quien fue a cumplir su cometido. Perdone, ¿vio u oyó algo extraño esta madrugada, algún sujeto misterioso herido o con espada? - preguntaban, pero nadie sabía. Diablos, no queda ningún rastro de sangre ni de ninguna otra cosa - se quejó Sano observando los campos de alrededor. Aquí no queda ni un mísero cabello de esa rata, se llevó todo lo que podía ser utilidad - dijo Sahito. Todo esto sucedía al mismo tiempo y todos se sentían desanimados porque realmente parecía que no habían dejado huella. A Ken solo le quedaba una idea: Necesito hablar con Soujiro, vamos - dijo y volvió por sus pasos, los demás no comprendieron, pero lo siguieron. Megumi, necesito hablar un momento a solas con Soujiro, por favor cuida que no nos interrumpan - dijo Ken muy serio. Está bien, yo me encargaré - aseguró Megumi. ¿Y mientras nosotros que haremos? - preguntaron Sano y Yahiko. No puedo asegurar nada antes de esta charla, pero les pido que estén atentos para cuando salga - dijo Ken y entró en la habitación. Señor Himura, qué gusto verlo, pero temo que esta no será una visita formal - dijo Soujiro, que seguía pálido. Tienes razón, supongo que debes imaginarte qué hago aquí - respondió Kenshin sentándose junto a la cama. Si no me equivoco viene a pedirme que trate de entrar otra vez - contestó Sou. Acertaste de nuevo - dijo Kenshin preguntándose por qué hablaría tan reservadamente. He estado practicando durante este tiempo, aunque es muy agotador - suspiró Sou y Ken notó que efectivamente estaba sudando. Sé que sigues muy débil, pero te pido por el bien de todos que lo intentes de nuevo - le dijo Ken mirándolo a los ojos. Aun cuando estuviese a punto de morir no podría negarme, así que aquí voy... - dijo Sou y cerró los ojos. Después de unos minutos volvió a abrirlos, respirando hondo, parpadeó y sus ojos aparecieron neblinosos y distantes: obviamente había vuelto a entrar en trance, Kenshin solo esperaba y observaba; Sou empezó a agitarse, como siempre que se concentraba en algo doloroso, emitió gemidos y se desplomó en la cama, parecía que se había dormido, pero abrió los ojos casi inmediatamente, eran castaños de nuevo. ¿Y bien, pudiste ver algo? - preguntó Kenshin con suavidad. Sí, pensamientos malignos y venganza, tanto odio que no pensaba bien, un plan terrible; ronda aun por aquí, esperando - dijo Sou. ¿Distinguiste cuál era ese plan? - continuó Kenshin. Eso creo - dijo Sou luego de un momento, tomó aire y siguió - piensa quemar el hotel antes del mediodía. A Ken se le helaron las venas, miró el viejo reloj de la habitación: las 10 a. M. En punto. Gracias por todo, sé que esto ha sido muy duro para ti, todo lo que ha pasado, pero gracias, nunca lo olvidaremos; te pondrás bien - Kenshin le sonrió con dulzura y acarició su blanca frente, luego salió, (no son un par de bellos?). Pero, había otra cosa, vi algo importante; si tan solo pudiera recordarlo, ojalá no lo haga demasiado tarde - suspiró Sou. ¿Y bien, Kenshin, cómo te fue? - preguntó Kaoru viéndolo salir. Como lo esperaba, esos sujetos siguen rondando por aquí, y planean quemar el hotel antes de mediodía - explicó Ken. ¿Qué dices?- gritó Sano estupefacto. Entonces habrá que darnos prisa - dijo Sahito con toda calma. Pero empieza moverte, ¿qué haces allí parado tan tranquilo? - le gritó Sano. Primero tenemos que hacer un plan, cabeza de chorlito, ¿o qué piensas hacer? - replicó Sahito, Sano se quedó callado. Bueno, Kenshin, ¿qué haremos? - preguntó Kaoru. Ken meditó un instante y luego respondió: Si piensan incendiar el hotel, deben tener escondidos barriles de combustible ya que es grande, debemos encontrarlos y pronto. Es cierto, la prima de Tae conoce bien el hotel, propongo que vayamos a preguntarle - sugirió Yahiko. Muy buena idea, Yahiko; Tae y Kaoru vayan con él; Megumi quédate a cuidar de Soujiro; será mejor que Sahito, Sano y yo nos separemos y busquemos en los alrededores, si tienen problemas toquen el silbato que Sahito nos dará a c/u - dijo Kenshin. En realidad, creo que nos ayudaría investigar un poco más, si como dices se hospedaban aquí, deben tener los registros de huéspedes que hayan abandonado el hotel no hace mucho, deseo estudiar con más cuidado la situación - observó Sano. Ken dijo: Muy listo de tu parte, Sano, estoy de acuerdo, por si acaso también avisen a todos que evacuen el hotel, y que no cunda el pánico. ¿Y las niñas?, ellas no saben nada y siguen dormidas - dijo tímidamente Tsubame. Te pido entonces que te ocupes de ellas, nos reuniremos aquí en una hora si nada pasa, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Kenshin. ¡De acuerdo! - dijeron todos a una voz y corrieron por distintos pasillos. Veamos cómo le fue a cada quien: Naoko, necesitamos que nos ayudes, debemos registrar todo el hotel y evacuar a la gente deprisa - dijo Tae rápidamente. No entiendo por qué, pero los ayudaré lo mejor que pueda - respondió Naoko. ¿Hay algún lugar en hotel que tenga capacidad de guardar grandes barriles? - preguntó apremiante Yahiko. Sí, las bodegas, pero... - comenzó Naoko; Yahiko no escuchó el final y se fue corriendo. ¡Yahiko! - gritó Kaoru y lo siguió. Lo que quería decirles es que es un área peligrosa, ya que está bajo tierra - dijo Naoko. Ellos se las arreglarán, espero - dijo Tae. A todos los huéspedes y empleados, abandonen el hotel con calma, es sólo un simulacro - pronto ya todos estaban fuera. Yahiko, ¿qué estás haciendo? - Kaoru llegó cuando Yahiko tumbaba viejos maderos que tapaban la entrada. ¿No lo ves?, este es el lugar perfecto para guardar los barriles - dijo Yahiko entrando. O para que te tiendan una trampa - murmuró Kaoru pasando la puerta. Caminaron entre los escombros y por fin vieron una gran carga de barriles llenos de combustible. Aquí están, los encontramos - dijo en tono triunfante Yahiko, lamentablemente no eran los únicos. ¡Avalancha¡ - exclamó Kaoru, mientras enormes pedruscos caían sobre ellos. ¡Estúpido, mira lo que has hecho!, pudieron ser buenos rehenes y aplastaste los barriles - dijo una voz ronca en la oscuridad. Sólo hubieran estorbado, además, ¿para qué quieres los barriles si vamos a... - replicó el otro. ¡Cállate!, aun así nos hubieran servido, comenzaremos a las 11:30 como quedamos, ¡apúrate! - le ordenó el otro. Y ambos salieron. Sahito, ¿estás bien?, creo que no te has recuperado del todo de tu pierna como dices - dijo Ken preocupado. Suéltame, ya te dije que estoy bien - Sahito había tropezado y Kenshin lo detuvo antes que cayera. Espero que los otros tengan mejor suerte que nosotros - dijo Ken, no habían encontrado nada. Maldición, sé que hay algo importante que no hemos visto, pero no puedo imaginar qué es - dijo Sano pateando una piedra, en eso vio a la gente que salía del hotel, pero ninguno de sus amigos estaba con ellos. ¿Dónde podrán estar?, veamos, Tae y Naoko debieron ir por Tsubame y las niñas, pero conociendo al testarudo de Yahiko, fue a buscar los barriles y Kaoru debió ir tras él, ojalá no les pase nada malo; Sahito y Kenshin siguen buscando pistas, y Megumi... debe seguir cuidando a Soujiro, probablemente no pueda con él, mejor iré a ayudarla - adivinó Sano y fue a buscarla. Por favor, no se esfuerce, señorita Megumi, trataré de caminar - trató de calmarla Sou poniéndose de pie y sonriendo, en realidad no podía, y Megumi insistía en que no debía moverse, pero la cama era pesada y Megumi no podía con Soujiro tampoco. No seas necio, te dije que no debías moverte, aun estás muy débil y como buena doctora no lo permito; antes te llevaré en la espalda - replicó Megumi y manos a la obra, tomó a Soujiro y se lo echó a la espalda, pero pronto se tambaleó y tuvo que bajarlo. Me da mucha pena que se preocupe tanto por mí, señorita Megumi, caminaré antes que ud. Trate de soportar otra vez mi peso - dijo Soujiro apenado - por favor yo estaré bien, vallase - añadió con dulzura. Estoy de acuerdo con él, una dama no debería llevar a cuestas a un hombre - dijo una voz detrás de ellos. ¡Sanozuke!, ¿qué haces aquí?, no pensé que... - dijo Megumi sin poder contener la alegría que le ocasionaba verlo y abrazándolo; cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía trató de soltarse, pero los brazos de Sano la sujetaban también y no cedieron; Megumi se desconcertó un segundo, luego ambos sonrieron y unieron sus labios en un hermoso beso la sonrisa se hizo una. Sou comprendió el asunto antes de que esto sucediera y hábilmente se volvió hacia otro lado esbozando una sonrisa, porque sabía que ambos deseaban ese momento y los dejó así unos minutos, hasta que los 2 se soltaron apenados y Sano llevó en brazos a Sou y los dejó a salvo. Ahora debo irme, espérenos aquí, volveremos pronto - dijo Sano. Joven, yo me haré cargo del herido y de la doctora si ud. Gusta - se ofreció un empleado que iba pasando. De acuerdo, y aproveche para que la doctora le cure esa fea herida - aceptó Sano señalando una cortada en el hombro del otro. ¿Qué le ocasionó ese corte? - preguntó Megumi. Ah, tuve la mala suerte de cortarme al salir apresuradamente - respondió lacónicamente el empleado. Volveré pronto, cuídelos bien - dijo Sano y dio media vuelta para irse. Sanozuke... - comenzó Megumi, Sano se volvió - ten cuidado. Estaré bien, confía en mí - dijo Sano guiñándole un ojo y ella sonrió más tranquila, Sano regresó a la posada por la parte de atrás. ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Kenshin. Deberían inventar los relojes portátiles, pero en el Japón son unos inútiles, creo que casi son las 11 - respondió Sahito. Mejor vamos buscando a los demás... - murmuró Kenshin, y entraron a la posada. Las niñas siguen dormidas, hay que cargarlas - susurró Tsubame. De acuerdo - murmuraron Tae y Naoko y se las echaron a la espalda. Son casi las 11, Tsubame, encuentra por favor al señor Himura y explícale lo que pasó, estaremos cerca de la puerta - dijo Tae. Yahiko... ¿estás bien? - susurró Kaoru adolorida. No hubo respuesta, llamó otra vez, nada. Levantó los maderos, estaba herida. Se vendó con un trapo, todo estaba oscuro; se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado inconsciente y comenzó a apartar las rocas y maderos caídos buscando a Yahiko entre el olor a combustible. Distinguió un cuerpo inerte y una leve respiración, el niño tenía el brazo roto y muchos golpes y rasguños, la avalancha le cayó directamente y se había golpeado la cabeza, lo arrastró hasta el corredor y allí descansó un rato para recuperar fuerzas. Sano pasó corriendo. Sanozuke, aquí abajo, ayúdame - murmuró Kaoru con voz débil. Kaoru!, ¿qué te pasó? - gritó Sano al verla. Fue una trampa, una avalancha, Yahiko está muy mal; ellos no piensan quemar el hotel, van a... - Kaoru perdió el sentido. Sano puso a uno en su espalda y a otra en sus brazos caminando rápidamente, y llegó adonde una hora antes se habían separado; suspiró de alivio al notar que ya Sahito, Ken y Tsubame estaba allí. Sano!!, ¿qué les pasó?, se ven muy graves, hay que atenderlos con urgencia - dijo Kenshin angustiado, Sano respondió: Los encontré saliendo de la bodega, parece que les tendieron una trampa, dijo que había algo más además de quemar el hotel - dijo. Será mejor que los lleves pronto con esa doctora o se desangrarán - dijo Sahito viendo sus estado. Y precisamente acabo de dejarla, pero no te quedes allí y ayúdame con ellos - dijo Sano; Sahito tomó de mal humor a Kaoru. Tsubame, acompaña por favor a Sahito - dijo Ken - Sahito, pon a salvo a los 3; Sano por favor ven conmigo. Bien - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Sano simplemente metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió a Ken. ¿Y, adónde vamos Kenshin? - preguntó Sano. ¿Sabes con exactitud qué hora es? - preguntó también Kenshin. Las 11:15 - respondió Sano. Nos queda poco tiempo para averiguar qué piensan hacer - murmuró Kenshin. No respondiste a mi pregunta - replicó Sano. Es cierto - dijo Kenshin con una sonrisita - debo revisar esa bodega; llegaron y Ken revisó todo cuidadosamente. Mira - susurró Kenshin señalando un rastro gris. Son huellas de combustible - dijo Sano, y ambos empezaron a seguirlas; se detenían en: ¿Un armario; qué clase de broma es ésta; será acaso un rastro falso? - dijo Sano desconfiando. No lo creo, probablemente Dintaju está involucrado, y es muy descuidado - dijo Kenshin pensativo. ¿Entonces a dónde fueron? - preguntó Sano. Tendremos que revisar el armario para saberlo - contestó Ken, no había nada fuera de lo común, solo una delgada pared de cal al fondo del pequeño armario. Sano iba a objetar cuando Ken lo interrumpió: Escucha, ésta parte está hueca - dijo golpeando un pedazo del muro, en instantes, Sano derribó el muro con un golpe. Había una especie de caja que servía de elevador, descendía hasta el sótano y desde ahí se podía escuchar lo que sucedía en toda la posada. Así era como el criminal nos evadía, Dintaju se escondía aquí y escuchaba nuestros planes. Maldito traidor, debimos haberlo arrestado cuando pudimos - masculló Sano. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso, creo que solo cabe uno a la vez, iré yo 1° - dijo Kenshin, y cuidadosamente bajó. Está bien Sano, puedes bajar - gritó desde la penumbra, dicho esto Sano bajó hasta tocar el piso inferior. Hay una puerta, debemos hablar en voz baja para no ser oídos - susurró Kenshin. Bien, entremos - murmuró Sano, y dicho esto, empujaron silenciosamente la puerta; Sano iba a pasar cuando Ken lo detuvo. ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sano, pero Ken puso el dedo en sus labios indicando silencio, se oían voces al otro lado: Son casi las 11:30, ¿cuándo empezaremos a fabricar el humo? - preguntó una voz impaciente, Dintaju. Espera tonto, hay mucho alboroto allá afuera, sería más fácil si no hubieras roto todos esos barriles - gruñó otra voz. Pero si haremos explosiones en cadena para hundir la posada, ¿de qué nos servirían los barriles? Ya te lo dije, ese combustible tenía mucha potencia, y quemado habría dado más humo que esta fogata. Ya coloqué los explosivos en los lugares que dijiste - dijo Dintaju. Bien, espero que no hayas dejado ningún rastro, ¿qué me dices del otro? - preguntó el tipo. El mil caras, fue a tenderles una trampa a los que entrometidos que estorban - respondió Dintaju. Ciertamente tiene habilidad para disfrazarse: de sirviente, de samurai, de guía... - replicó la voz. Sin embargo, no pudo disimular la cortada que le hizo en el hombro ese mocoso - gruñó Dintaju. Cierto, me alegro de que esté malherido, así no podrá interrumpir más - dijo el otro con malicia. Sano se enfureció más. Escucho pasos, creo que el mil caras se acerca - dijo la voz. De repente Sano recordó la escena cuando dejó a Megumi ¡el hombro! En efecto, un hombre venía rápidamente entre las sombras; Ken y Sano tomaron al tipo, tapando su boca, y se escondieron. Yo no oigo nada, fue solo tu imaginación - dijo Dintaju. Tal vez, aun así hay demasiado silencio, ve a investigar y regresa a informarme - ordenó el sujeto. Dintaju salió. Hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo, viejo amigo - dijo Sano con sarcasmo y llevándoselo a su escondite. Ponte cómodo - dijo Sano aventándolo a una silla al lado de su compañero atado. Ahora ambos tienen mucho que contar - observó Kenshin. No les diremos nada - objetó el mil caras; Sano comenzó a tronar sus nudillos y su disposición cambió x completo. Vaya, sí que sus planes son confusos, así que van a causar explosiones para hundir la posada - dijo Sano. ¿Y dices que van a empezar a las 11:30 en punto? - preguntó Kenshin; los 2 sujetos asintieron. Entonces el tiempo apremia, son 11:25; ¿y qué hiciste con la dama y el herido que dejé a tu cuidado? - gritó Sano amenazante. Ellos... están... atados a las vigas del edificio, cerca de uno de los explosivos - confesó lloriqueando mil caras. ¿Qué?, luego me ocuparé de ti, ahora debemos ir a rescatarlos - gritó Sano alarmado, y salió corriendo. Sano, espera!, hay que averiguar donde está todos lo explosivos - llamó Ken demasiado tarde. Bien, supongo que habrá que hacerlo nosotros - suspiró Kenshin. ¿Nosotros? - preguntaron los criminales. Claro, ¿no pensarán que lo iba a hacer yo solo, o sí? - respondió Kenshin sonriendo - y los vigilaré muy de cerca. Así los desató advirtiendo que no toleraría cualquier intento de escape, y comenzaron a buscar x toda la posada. Mientras tanto: Dios mío!, ¿qué pasó? - gritó Tae espantada al ver llegar a Sahito y a Tsubame. Necesitamos a la srita Megumi - tartamudeó Tsubame. No hemos podido encontrarla x ningún lado - dijo Naoko desanimada. Las cosas no podrían estar mejor - gruñó Sahito; justo entonces las explosiones comenzaron. A penas llevamos la mitad de los explosivos, y esto pronto caerá en pedazos - gimió Dintaju. Me pregunto cómo pensaban entonces escapar a tiempo - dijo Kenshin. El jefe tenía un carruaje que nos esperaría en la parte trasera - dijo mil caras. No hay tiempo de hablar, debemos correr!! - gritó Dintaju. Yo no puedo irme sin mis amigos, pero uds. huyan si es lo que quieren - respondió Ken; Dintaju se preparó para correr, pero mil caras le echó un vistazo a Kenshin y dijo: Para ser mi enemigo eres honorable, que la rata cobarde se vaya, pero al menos te ayudaré a salvar a tus amigos. Gracias - dijo Ken sonriendo, contestado con un: Démonos prisa y la huida de Dintaju mientras el techo se desmoronaba. Megumi, Soujiro!!!, ¿dónde podrán estar? - Sano estaba cada vez más desesperado, y la posada se hacía trizas, de pronto: Este lugar no resistirá mucho!, debo encontrarlos - se dijo Sano; y una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos: Se...ñor Sano - tartamudeó la voz de Soujiro desde un rincón derrumbado. Soujiro!!, ¿dónde está Megumi? - preguntó Sano. Fuimos golpeados x una viga - murmuró Sou - la srita. Se desmayó pero está bien; obviamente Sou la había cubierto. ¿Cómo lograron desatarse?, no, x ahora lo más importante es salir de aquí - dijo Sano. Cortamos la cuerda raspándola con un clavo, y el edificio empezó a caerse - dijo Sou. Yo llevaré a Megumi, ¿necesitas ayuda tú también? - preguntó Sano, tomando a Megumi. N-no, mejor nos damos prisa antes q el techo nos aplaste - dijo Sou no del todo bien (pero es tan considerado!! (). Espera, ¿y Kenshin? - de pronto Sano recordó a un Ken q lo buscaba x todas partes. Yo lo buscaré, no se preocupe, ud. Llévese a la srita. Megumi - se ofreció Sou; Sano asintió agradecido y desapareció. La posada se desmorona!!, y no hay señales de ninguno de nuestros amigos - gimió Naoko. Mira!!, ahí viene Sanozuke con Megumi - la tranquilizó Tae sintiendo lástima x su prima. Pero está desmayada - observó Tsubame; en cuanto Sano llegó depositó a Megumi en el suelo y la reanimaron con un balde d agua fría (idea de Sahito); cuando recuperó la conciencia, comenzó a ocuparse rápidamente de Yahiko y Kaoru. ¿Por dónde buscamos ahora? - preguntó mil caras. No tengo idea - dijo Kenshin desanimado, en eso: ¡Señor Himura, x fin lo encuentro! - dijo Soujiro doblando un recodo derruido. Soujiro, q sorpresa!, ¿dónde están Sano y Megumi? - preguntó Kenshin perplejo. El señor llevó a la srita. A un lugar seguro, y yo vine a buscarlo - respondió Sou, de repente, notó al otro hombre. Perdone, ¿no estaba ud. Luchando con nosotros la otra noche? - preguntó con cortesía. Sí, es una larga historia - contestó mil caras; pero Sou no lo acusó, simplemente dijo: Ya veo y sonrió. Ahora, hay q alejarnos de aquí, la posada ha soportado demasiado - sugirió Ken y, acto seguido, todos corrieron a la salida. Obviamente la posada agonizaba, mientras el polvo lo cubría todo y el piso se unía al suelo en pedazos; de repente una voz: ¿Hay alguien ahí?, ayúdenme por favor! - una súplica que más q nada gemía chillona plegaria. Me atrevería a pensar q esa voz es del inútil de Dintaju - dijo mil caras. Será mejor que lo ayudemos - dijo Kenshin, yendo hacia el sitio d donde provenía. En un lastimoso espectáculo, Dintaju huía a gatas de los escombros q caían mientras todas las salidas se iban cerrando. Mil caras, ve por él; yo levantaré las vigas y Soujiro alejará los escombros - decidió Ken, y así se hizo. Gra... gracias - murmuró Dintaju, sostenido x Sou y mil caras. ¿Qué hacías allí, pedazo d cobarde? - preguntó mil caras con una mueca de desprecio. Estaba buscando al jefe, pero no pude encontrar la salida - dijo Dintaju. Ahora dinos dónde está su jefe, Dintaju - interrumpió Kenshin. No!... - chilló Dintaju atemorizado. Si aun t asusta el jefe, ve con él, a ver si así logras salvar tu pellejo; hazlo y nosotros t abandonaremos - amenazó mil caras. Está bien, está bien - se apresuró a contestar Dintaju - x la puerta d la izquierda q da al lago, debe estar saliendo ahora. Vamos - dijo Ken adelantándose a toda velocidad hacia aquella salida, los otros 3 lo siguieron (Dintaju a la fuerza). No hay nada ni nadie a la vista - dijo Kenshin deteniéndose al llegar. Si llegaste a mentir... - comenzó mil caras. No... no, de...detrás de uds.!! - gimió desesperado Dintaju; Ken se dio la vuelta percatándose del hombre q se dirigía hacia ellos a impresionante velocidad y apartándose. Así q me has traicionado, rata convenenciera; bien, tú también morirás - dijo el hombre soplando un dardo mortal acertando a Dintaju en el cuello, q se desplomó y d ahí ya no se levantó. Veo q hasta a tus propios hombres matas, supongo q ya es hora para la batalla decisiva - desafió Ken sacando su espada. Estaba esperando q dijeras eso - replicó el otro, haciendo lo mismo. Por segunda vez, ¿quién eres y q haces aquí? - preguntó Kenshin, adoptando su pose de lucha. Te lo repetiré, si me vences, lo sabrás - contestó el hombre; inició la pelea, Ken hacía buenos cortes, pero el otro sujeto le ganaba en velocidad; Ken estaba agotado y el otro apenas sudaba; cómo ganarle, Ken no conseguía adivinarlo, entonces: Si ud. Lo permite, me cambiaré x ud. En esta batalla, necesita mucho descanso y yo estoy casi curado - intervino Sou. Eso es trampa, ¿eres demasiado cobarde, o no puedes enfrentarme tú sólo? - preguntó sibilante el tipo (. Tú eres un tramposo también, luchar contra alguien cansado, ¿acaso tienes miedo d luchar con el muchacho? - lo desafió mil caras. Que así sea, d todos modos morirán, no importa el orden - musitó encolerizado el sujeto. Soujiro, necesitarás una espada - dijo Kenshin, lanzándole la suya. No puedo aceptarla, además, ud. Sabe d mi... - murmuró Sou, cachándola. Se también q eres capaz d controlarte, y no t preocupes, es una espada sin filo - le recordó Ken sonriendo dulcemente. ¿Vamos a empezar o q? - gruñó el otro; Sou tomó su posición d ataque y la pelea comenzó. Sou usó una técnica rápida, q se ayudaba del soplo del viento; fue contrarrestado con cortes d estrellas, y las espadas chocaban... Ambos estaban agotados, la agilidad, la maña, los sentidos y la velocidad se enfrentaban. Ken y los demás se volvieron espectadores, finalmente, la velocidad y técnica de Sou vencieron a la fuerza y la astucia del oponente, q terminó en la hierba; todos sudaban. Fue una pelea impresionante - admitió Sano asombrado, Sou le sonrió (. Estás vencido, ahora contesta, ¿quién eres? - preguntó Kenshin acercándose. Moriría antes de traicionar a mi clan - arguyó el otro. ¿Qué quieres decir? Cuando supe q mi oponente sería Battousai, pensé q había llegado el fin; me confié al luchar contra este muchacho y me dio una gran sorpresa, lo siento. El caso es q preferí morir al filo d la espada, pero averigüé q no mataba, y tomé un veneno lento pero poderoso, justo ahora debe hacer e... - no concluyó su frase y se desplomó. Creo q el caso ha concluido - observó Sano. Tal vez... eso espero - fue la respuesta enigmática de Ken; ojalá q ese tal clan anduviera muy lejos del Japón. Al día siguiente: Kenshin!! - exclamó Kaoru al verlo. Por fin has despertado, Kaoru - sonrió Ken, q había estado cuidándola desde q volvió. ¿Q pasó, cómo les fue? - preguntó rápidamente Kaoru, recordando todo. No t preocupes, todos estamos bien y no hay d q alarmarse - dijo tranquilizadoramente Ken. ¿Y Yahiko? El estaba un poco más grave q tú, pero se está recuperando bien - respondió Kenshin. Me alegro - contestó Kaoru suspirando aliviada, y volvió a dormir (y luego dicen q no es floja, ja!). ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Tae al salir Ken. Bastante mejor - respondió. Supongo q ya es tiempo d pensar en la despedida, prima - musitó Tae. Eso creo, gracias x todo lo q hicieron, ojalá regresen alguna vez - contestó Naoko apenada. Mmm... mejor primero avísanos si no hay ningún villano x aquí y lo pensaremos - replicó Sano. Sanozuke!!, tendré q educarte poco a poco - suspiró resignada Megumi. Todos rieron. Un cabeza de chorlito y una zorra, excelente combinación - opinó Sahito, la respuesta fue un doble golpe en la cara. Bueno, lo q es cierto es q hacemos un buen trabajo d equipo; no será tan malo, al menos podré vengarme d Sahito - comentó Sano. La tarde fue despejada y tranquila, como para compensar las turbulencias; Kaoru y Yahiko se levantaron y jugaron al sol con las niñas. Almorzaron ricamente al aire libre, todos se divertían, hicieron una genial fiesta d despedida. Al día siguiente, muy temprano, los huéspedes decían adiós a Tae y a la posada: De veras, espero q regresen pronto - dijo Naoko conmovida. Si todos los día hicieran una comida tan deliciosa como la d ayer, no tendré inconveniente - apuntó Sano. Otra vez? - lo regañó Megumi. Gracias x todo, han sido muy hospitalarios - dijo Ken con una linda sonrisa. También yo tomaré un camino diferente, fue una gran experiencia encontrarme d nuevo con uds., pero esta vez como amigos - dijo Sou mirándolos con la sonrisa más bella q hayan visto. Lamento d nuevo haber desconfiado d ti al principio, gracias x salvarme la vida, amigo - dijo Sano. También siento haberte culpado, compañero - dijo Yahiko, hecho una bola d vendas. Una momia como tú da más miedo q lo q pasamos - replicó Sano riéndose, y Yahiko le mordió la cabeza. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad - dijo Kaoru sonriente - serás bienvenido siempre en el dojo Kamiya. No hubiésemos salido con vida d estas ¨ vacaciones ¨ , t felicito, y espero q nos volvamos a encontrar algún día - dijo Ken sonriendo y estrechando su mano. Nunca olvidaré a ninguno d uds., ni lo q hicieron x mí, gracias a todos amigos, y hasta la vista! - respondió Sou sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos al mismo tiempo, y así, desapareció x el camino; hasta q sus caminos se encontraran otra vez. Espero q le vaya muy bien, se lo merece - comentó Yahiko. Con todos los dulces q le dio Naoko, apuesto a q sí - respondió Sano (je, je). ¿Y tú a dónde irás, Sahito? - preguntó Ken. D regreso a la jefatura, a informar lo ocurrido - renegó Sahito. ¿Incluyendo la muerte d Dintaju? - preguntó Kaoru. Sí, y el reclutamiento policiaco d mil caras - respondió Sahito. Felicítalo d mi parte, buena suerte, Sahito - dijo Kenshin. Créeme, yo no tengo q soportar a una loca histérica en mi casa, a un estúpido, a una zorra y a un chiquillo, me irá mejor q a ti - replicó Sahito, desapareciendo velozmente ante la acometida d cosas q le lanzaban. Y después d descansar y recuperar sus cosas, nuestros amigos caminaron d vuelta a su extraña vida cotidiana en el dojo; llevando consigo nuevas experiencias, sentimientos, amistades y recuerdos.  
  
Bueno, espero q les haya gustado este mi primer fic; sé q quedó muy largo, pero ojalá crean q valió la pena. Soy fanática d Samurai x, y d los más bellos d la serie: Sano, Ken y Sou. Saludos y gracias a mi amigo Chip y a mi hermana Miri - chan Sagara. Y prepárense x q este es solo el comienzo d mi carrera ja, ja, ja, ja. Sugerencias, comentarios, felicitaciones o críticas se aceptan en silver_win@hotmail.com Hasta pronto!! I will be a otaku forever!!! (  
  
Atte. Happy Sagara.  
  
Nota de miri- chan sagara: que linda mi pequeña y peludita happy-chan al darme las gracias (ya que yo solo la estuve molestando jejeje pero para que son los herman@s) y si se preguntan x que happy sagara; bueno happy es un apodo que yo le puse y sagara pues es mi apellido je je je je je je je (bueno el de mi novio sano pero que más da) (mentira, es mío!!). Pd. Muy buen fic happs felicidades aunque es mejor que los tuyos no lo olvides zape a mi otra yo x sangrona...y felicidades happy sigue así! 


End file.
